Fooled Haircut
by Lvwirian
Summary: In Chapter 479, Shinji's hair is slightly lopsided. Why is this so and does he notice about that? Read this story to find out the answer.


**Disclaimer: Bleach only belongs to Kubo Tite.**

In Chapter 479, Shinji is seen with a slightly lopsided haircut, but why is it so and does he even notice about that? Here is the answer.

**Fooled Haircut**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP," Shinji's phone rang. "Alright, I got it," said Shinji while picking up his phone, "Hello?" A strange unknown voice said, "Is this Mr. Shinji Hirako?" "Yes it's me. Who is this?" asked Shinji. The voice replied, "This is from Soul Society," Shinji's eyes grew bigger and his jaws dropped, "I have a good news for you. By the decision of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, your place as Captain of the 5th Division is restored. I repeat, your place as Captain of the 5th Division is restored." "A-Are you serious?" Shinji inquired in disbelief. The voice replied, " I am only a messenger and a messenger never lies" Shinji said in an excited tone, "Thanks for the info!" "Pleasure to talk with you, Captain Hirako," the messenger replied and ended the phone call.

"I'm a captain," Shinji said to himself. "Yeah, I'm a captain," he repeated. "YEAH, I'M A CAP-TAIN!" His body is filled with excitement that he jumped around the warehouse. Hiyori appeared in front of this and shouted, "Oi, Shinji! What's the matter with you?" Shinji replied cheerfully, "You know what, Hiyori? I'm a captain again!" Hiyori took off her right sandal and slapped Shinji's face with it. She put it on and said, "Don't be a fool, Shinji! This isn't a dream! You and I and all of us were banished from Soul Society. Do you remember that?" "Of course I do," Shinji replied, "but Soul Society had called me to be the Captain of the 5th Division again! See." Shinji showed his phone screen where "SOUL SOCIETY" was beside a received-phone-call sign. Hiyori argued, "But this doesn't proved that you are back to your old position!" Kensei and Rose suddenly appeared and Kensei said, "Cut it out, you two! Shinji didn't lie to you. Three of us have been promoted to our former positions, Rose, Shinji and I." Hiyori stared in disbelief. Shinji showed his tongue to Hiyori and said, "See, I told you." "Hmph!" muttered Hiyori while folding her arms and turning her body to the opposite direction. Rose said, "Stop fooling around, Shinji, we need to get to the 13 Court Guard Squads immediately." Shinji said, "Alright, but I need a new haircut first." Rose said, "Alright, but be quick." "Alrighty, Rose," Shinji assured him.

Shinji walked out of the warehouse and saw a building with a "BARBER SHOP" board on it. He openned the door and a bell rang. Meanwhile, Aizen, who had recently escaped from prison, stolen a faux body, went into the _senkaimon_ secretly and hiding in an empty building, was resting on the top floor of the same building. Upon hearing the bell sound, he put his palm on his forehead and said, "Oh great. I forgot to take off the "BARBER SHOP" board and now I have a customer!" He tried to see who the customer was and he found out that it was Shinji. He was panic and he didn't know what to do. Eventually, he got an idea.

He took out his zanpakutō and said quietly, "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." With his zanpakutō released, he took a pair of scissors, a comb, a long cloth, a brush, and went down. He calmly went down the stairs and greeted his customer, "Good morning, Mister, and welcome to my barber shop." Shinji looked at him and said, "Ah, yes, good morning. Please give me a nice short haircut." "As you wish," Aizen replied.

Shinji didn't know that it was Aizen for he was under the effect of Kyōka Suigetsu. Aizen seated him, put a long cloth over him and began cutting his hair. Aizen was not a professional barber, so he just cut whatever he can and didn't care if the result was good or bad. Just do what he wants and make him leave as fast as possible, he thought.

Not long after that, Aizen declared, "It's done, Mister." He manipulated Kyōka Suigetsu so Shinji saw that he had the haircut he wanted. "Thanks, Mister," said Shinji while handing the money. Aizen said, "My pleasure to serve you." Shinji went out of the "barber shop" and entered the warehouse. "So there you are. Quick, let's leave our faux body here and enter the _senkaimon_," said Kensei. Shinji said, "Alright," as he entered the dimension.

Upon arriving at the 13 Court Guard Squads, three of them were brought to the First Division Barracks. On their way there, some girls snickered at them. Kensei was annoyed and said, "What's wrong with us?" One of the girls replied, "Oh nothing." They continued their way to Yamamoto's office.

Yamamoto welcomed them to Soul Society. He said, "Since you were once a captain, there is no need for the ceremony again." With that, he handed the Captain overcoats to them. Three of them said, "Thank you, Captain-Commander." Yamamoto replied, "No problem and get back to work."

They exited the building and they were greeted by other Captains. They were happy to see them back in their former positions. When Kensei and Rose was busy with other Captains, Unohana approached Shinji and said, "What happened to your hair, Captain Hirako?" "I had my haircut," said Shinji. "What a funny haircut! Have you noticed it?" Unohana asked. Shinji replied, "Nope. I'll go to the bathroom and check it out."

Before Shinji could step towards the bathroom, there is an announcement that Ichigo had entered Soul Society. Shinji could do nothing but stand inside the meeting hall. Ichigo entered the building and asked for Ginjō's body. Shinji tried to argue with him but he failed. Ichigo then discussed about Ginjō with Yamamoto.

When the discussion was finished, all of them exited the building. Ichigo tapped Shinji's shoulder, giggles and said, "Yo, Shinji. Your hair is wierd." Shinji said, "Really? Stop saying nonsense, Ichigo." Ichigo replied, "Just go to the bathroom and take a look at it."

Shinji went to the bathroom and glanced at the mirror, seeing that his hair was rather lopsided. His jaws dropped and he put both of his hands on his hair. He shouted, "NOOO! What happened to my hair? The next time I meet you, barber, I'll kill you!"

_**Well, that's the end of the story. Sorry if it's a bit boring. I'm doing it in a rush for I don't want this idea to disappear quickly. Sorry if there is any mistake in spelling, grammar or punctuation. Please review this fic so I can improve in my next fic. Thanks for reading **_


End file.
